Compromisos
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: Ellos nos cuentan: ¿cómo decidieron que ella era la indicada?, luego las propuestas de matrimonio más románticas, originales y divertidas relatadas por las chicas y por ultimo propuestas de matrimonio que no salieron como se esperaba.
1. ¿Cómo supe que ella era la indicada?

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni el 90% de las historias.

* * *

 **Takato: Se soltó.**

Llevaba seis meses con Juri mi novia cuando la invite a un bar de Karaoke con algunos amigos… que son muy burlones y se la pasan gastándoles bromas a los demás. Uno de ellos, en secreto, puso a mi novia en la lista para que cantara nada menos que Evo. Creo que estaban probándola para ver si era divertida. Cuando el animador la llamo y le anuncio la canción que debía interpretar, pensé que se escondería detrás de mi o se negaría a subir al escenario, porque es muy tímida. Pero al contrario: Subió y canto con todo lo que tenia. Estuvo fabulosa… Mis amigos se quedaron impresionados… Y yo también. Aunque no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, en aquel momento supe que quería casarme con ella. El matrimonio es algo permanente, y saber que iba a vivir con una mujer divertida fue lo que me convenció.

 **Tk: Ella se las arreglo para dejarme boquiabierto.**

Cuando Kari y yo nos conocimos, le mencione que siempre había querido tener la edición especial del libro Ojitos de Ángel. Dos años después, en nuestro primer aniversario, salimos a cenar, y Kari me sorprendió con un ejemplar de la primera edición de la novela. Lo localizo, ahorro el dinero y lo compro. Me quede muy sorprendido. Sinceramente, ni me acordaba de haberle hablado del libro. Pero ella me oyó, archivo la información en su memoria y años después encontró un ejemplar para mí. En unos meses, compre un anillo con la ayuda de su hermano y le propondré matrimonio muy pronto.

 **Davis: Nunca me hizo sentir culpable.**

Me fui a un viaje a Tokio con mi grupo de amigos de la universidad para disfrutar de la ciudad y los clubes. A mis ex novias les hubiera inquietado verme ir con mis amigotes a otra ciudad… sin supervisión, pero esta chica me deseo que la pasara bien y no se me celo para nada. La primera noche que estuve fuera, la pase fenomenal. Pero ya el segundo día empecé a extrañar mucho a mi novia. Mis desordenados amigos me hacían pensar que si ella estuviera allí, la habitación estaría mucho más ordenada. Después fuimos a un restaurante tailandés, y solo podía pensar cuanto le hubiera gustado a ella. El hecho de que me dio absoluta libertad para irme de viaje sin crearme el menor complejo de culpa, y también haberla extrañado tanto, reafirmo mi decisión de que ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

 **Ken: Asumió el papel de enfermera.**

Salí con Yolei por un año cuando mi madre tuvo que someterse a una cirugía que le impidió valerse por sí misma. Un día mi mamá me llamo y dijo que le diera las gracias a Yolei en su nombre. Sin comentármelo, Yolei se había ausentado del trabajo por la mañana para ir a casa de mi madre y ayudarla; le lavo la ropa, le preparo el almuerzo y le limpio la casa. No lo hizo porque se lo habían pedido y ni siquiera me mencionó que había ido a ayudarla. Al colgar el teléfono después de hablar con mi mamá, me embargo un sentimiento arrollador y solo me repetía: "Tengo que casarme con esta mujer"

 **Takuya: Ilumino el sitio.**

Zoe y yo llevábamos juntos apenas un año cuando la lleve a una fiesta a mi oficina. Mientras yo hablaba con un grupo de colegas, ella fue al bar a buscar una copa de vino. En un momento dado la busque con la mirada y la vi rodeada por un enorme grupo de personas, mientras ella, animadamente, contaba una historia, movía las manos, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y reía. La gente a su alrededor parecía totalmente hipnotizada. La manera en que iluminaba la habitación era asombrosa, y al ser testigo de cómo su personalidad carismática atraía a quienes la rodeaban, me di cuenta de que no podía, de ningún modo, permitir que esa mujer cautivadora se me escapara.

 **Marcus: Hasta me traía comida a casa.**

Cuando conocí a Yoshino, ya me había enamorado dos veces antes, y nunca había pensado con casarme con ninguna de las dos chicas anteriores. De hecho, creía que nunca me casaría y que probablemente acabaría como George Clooney. Una noche, sin embargo, salí con mi hermana y ella me pregunto qué era lo que me gustaba de Yoshi. Cuando empecé a darle ejemplos de las cosas que me habían cautivado de ella, me di cuenta de que existía un denominador en común: se desvivía por hacer cosas agradables por mí y por la gente que quería. Antes, era yo quien siempre me ocupaba de mis novias y la cuidaba. Pero con Yoshi, era una preocupación mutua. Lo que le conté a mi hermana tenía que ver con los pequeños gestos de cariño de Yoshi: desde escribirme notitas de amor y ponerlas en mi chaqueta hasta aparecerse en mi casa con comida de mi restaurante favorito cada vez que se enteraba que había pasado un mal día.

 **Ryo: Nunca perdió la compostura.**

Lo único que odiaba de viajar, porque me pone nervioso, era tener que lidiar con los requerimientos de los aeropuertos. El año pasado, Rika y yo fuimos a Dubai. Habíamos ahorrado para el viaje, y de veras lo deseábamos. Al aterrizar en la aduana, fuimos a buscar el equipaje… Pero no apareció. De inmediato empecé a preocuparme, imaginando que estaríamos sin ropa en aquellas vacaciones tan caras. Admito que fui poco amable con el empleado de la aerolínea que intentaba ayudarnos. Al ver lo que sucedía, Rika me sentó en un banco y me dijo que me relajara, que ella se haría cargo de la situación. Con serenidad lidio con el problema. Lo resolvió todo y regreso a decirme que la aerolínea localizaría nuestro equipaje y nos lo entregaría en el hotel. Hasta obtuvo descuentos para futuros pasajes. Verla operar en un momento de crisis con tal facilidad y gracia fue tan admirable, que el último día de vacaciones le propuse matrimonio.

 **Matt: Destaco entre la multitud.**

No soy un hombre que está al día en la moda; nunca sé lo que se usa o lo que no se debe usar. Pero lo que si noto siempre es cuando una mujer luce bien con lo que lleva puesto. Cuando acompañe a mi novia Mimi a su reunión de 10 años de graduada de la secundaria, se veía preciosa. Pero el momento en el que supe que quería casarme con ella fue cuando la vi en la pista de baile, moviéndose como ninguna, enfundada en aquel vestido rosado, con unos collares y brazaletes enormes. Todas las demás chicas tenían puestos unos aburridos vestiditos negros, pero mi novia se había vestido para impresionar y se distinguía entre todas las demás. Supe que aquella no era una chica común y corriente, y que sería muy entretenido estar casado con alguien así y envejecer junto a ella.

 **Tai: Supo como pelear.**

Por lo regular no resisto discutir, pero tampoco me quedo callado cuando de veras creo en algo. Fue después que tuve mi primera gran discusión con Sora, que supe que ella era material de matrimonio. Comenzamos a acalorarnos y a gritarnos. Ninguno de los dos analizábamos los criterios contrarios y estábamos perdiendo la compostura. De repente, Sora para de discutir. Con calma me explico que con pelear no se resolvería el problema, y que en realidad lo que debíamos hacer era sentarnos a hablar de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Primero, me pidió que le dijera exactamente lo que me molestaba, y luego hizo lo mismo ella. Manejo la situación con tanta madurez, que me hizo ver que hay mejores maneras de lidiar con las dificultades. Otras chicas se hubieran vuelto locas, pero Sora si quiso hallar la solución.

* * *

¿No te pasó que te quedaste con ganas de más? Espero que hayas disfrutado de estas lindas historias tanto como yo. ¿Encontraste a tu pareja favorita? ¿Cual fue la historia que mas te gusto? En el próximo capitulo las chicas nos contaran como sus hombres les propusieron matrimonio.

Adaptación a Digimon del articulo "amor, deseo & pasión" de la revista Cosmopolitan.

Me puedes contactar en mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


	2. La propuesta

**Juri: Me prometió ir al supermercado.**

Estaba recostada contra su pecho. Sentados lado a lado, compartíamos un silencio, de esos que te cubren en paz y tranquilidad. Su barbilla se recostaba sobre mi cabeza, un peso liviano encima de mi que hacía que los latidos de su corazón se magnificaran en mis oídos.

—Mi niña.

—Mmm...

—¿Tu me amas?

—Con locura, —le repliqué.

—¿De verdad?

—Obvio.

—¿Y vas a ser mi esposa? —Este hombre tenía desde días después de conocerme diciendo que era la mujer de su vida, así que pensé que estaba relajando.

—Si prometes ir al súper.

—No, en serio. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Si, en serio te digo que me caso si prometes que vas a ir al súper. Odio ir al súper.

—Juri Kato, es en serio.

En ese momento sus dedos tropezarón con los mios y sentí la banda del anillo que se ajustó a mi dedo perfectamente, como si hubiera encontrado su lugar, donde siempre debió estar. En ese momento me faltó la respiración. Se oye como un cliché, pero no tengo otra forma de describir esa sensación tan intensa, en la que el oxigeno dejó de fluir por mis pulmones.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ahí me exploté de la risa.

—¿ES EN SERIO? ¡Claro que si! —Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y casi lo ahorco en el intento. Le caí a besos y suavemente murmuré —Oye, pero, vas a ir al súper, ¿verdad?

 **Kari: Bella durmiente.**

No fue en un globo aerostático, en una cena romántica, ni en un mega evento, pero sin duda no cambiaría por nada del mundo la manera en que me pidieron matrimonio. Era viernes. Sonó mi despertador para ir al trabajo y en esos cinco minutos de estado grogui sentí algo extraño en mi mano… La saque de debajo de las sabanas y ¡sorpresa! Tenía el anillo de compromiso en el dedo y a mi novio a mi lado con la mirada más romántica del mundo. Sin que el dijera nada, yo solo grite ¡si, si, si!

 **Nat: ¿Romántico o trágico?**

Sonó mi teléfono y al contestar escuche la voz de Davis quebrarse en llanto mientras me explicaba que se había golpeado un ojo contra una barandilla cuando se cayó se su patineta y que estaba a punto de perderlo. Salí volando hacia el hospital. Las enfermeras y doctores (cómplices del acto) me llevaron a su habitación, donde se encontraban su familia y amigos. Entre y lo vi sobre una camilla con el ojo parchado. Me explico lo que había sucedido y desprendí el parche para ver, ¡Ahí estaba el anillo! Me abrazo y me pidió matrimonio. ¡Mi primera reacción fue empujarlo! Pero pasado el susto brinque de la felicidad.

 **Yolei: Pánico escénico.**

Mi grupo favorito vino a mi ciudad a dar un concierto, no son muy conocidos pero me encanta su música y mi novio y yo somos fans desde hace años; de hecho, "nuestra canción" es de ellos. Compre boletos en cuanto supe que venían, mi novio estaría de viaje en esos días así que fui con mis amigas. Antes de cantar mi melodía favorita, el grupo saludo al público y anuncio a un invitado especial, ¡Mi novio apareció detrás de las cortinas!, tomo el micrófono y tras un breve discurso se hinco, me miro y soltó la gran pregunta. Subí al escenario como pude y cantamos juntos con el grupo nuestra canción.

 **Zoe: De película.**

Entramos mi chico y yo a oscuras a la sala de cine porque ya habían comenzado los cortos, De pronto, apareció en la pantalla un ladrón atracando una joyería, al final de la persecución, este se detuvo en un callejón, abrió la maleta de joyas y saco un anillo, se quito la máscara y ¡era mi novio! Se puso de rodilla y me propuso matrimonio ¡Fue increíble!

 **Yoshino: El CD.**

Fue tanta la sorpresa que recibí al escuchar una propuesta al ritmo de una playlist hecha especialmente por Marcus, que no supe cómo reaccionar.

La declaración que me hubiera gustado oír, por fortuna, la puedo escuchar todos los días:

" _Te garantizo que abra épocas difíciles, y te garantizo que en algún momento uno de los dos, o los dos, querremos dejarlo todo, pero también te garantizo, que si no te pido que seas mía, me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida, porque sé en lo más profundo de mi corazón que solo te amo a ti. Te quiero Cariño. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_ "

—Oh por Dios... Wow... —Era todo lo que salia de mis labios.

Solamente estábamos así. Después de un tiempo de nerviosa espera, Marcus decidió tomar con humor la situación. Al final me dijo —Escucha en este momento, creo, he estado en una rodilla por alrededor de 15 minutos así que tengo que recibir una respuesta porque me voy a dislocar la cadera.

No hace falta decir que respuesta afirmativa recibió de mi parte.

 **Rika: Barco Pirata.**

Estaba de vacaciones con mi novio en Dubai, y el último día fuimos a esquiar en la playa. En medio del mar detuvo la lancha y mientras se ponía los esquís, empecé a notar que varios peces enormes o delfines se acercaban a la lancha. Antes de que pudiera gritar una advertencia, aparecieron cuatro buzos con un cofre viejo como de pirata, lo subieron al barco y desaparecieron. Sin entender bien lo que sucedía, lo abrí y encontré miles de monedas "de oro" y una cajita con un anillo de compromiso. En cuanto voltee la mirada, mi novio estaba en una rodilla a mi lado; fue el momento más inesperado, y (tengo que admitirlo) romántico de mi vida.

 **Mimi: Dulce juego.**

Matt me llevo a visitar la pastelería Carlo's, si esa de la televisión. Me sentí como una niña cuando nos dieron un tour por ella. Al terminar nos tenían preparado, en un mesón, un juego donde teníamos que ordenar unos cupcakes para formar una frase de tres palabras. Matt y yo competimos por ver quién terminaba de armar antes su frase, y cuando ya me faltaba solo un cupcake para terminar, él se me adelanto y anuncio que ya había acabado. Lo mire derrotada, y Matt sonriendo me pidió que leyera mi frase, fije la vista en mis cupcakes: " _Te amo Matt_ " leí, levante la mirada para pedirle a él que leyera la suya pero había desaparecido, mire alrededor confundida, rodee el mesón para buscarlo y lo vi en el suelo con una rodilla clavada en el suelo, mi boca se abrió sorprendida "¿Puedes leer mi frase?" me pidió, mire sus cupcakes y tuve que tapar mi boca con mis manos para evitar soltar un grito: " _¿Te casarías conmigo?_ " Al mirarlo de nuevo tenía en sus manos una cajita abierta presumiendo un anillo precioso. Después de un par de saltitos emocionados por mi parte le dije "YEEES!".

 **Sora: Adivínalo con mímica.**

Un sábado por la noche, mi novio me invito a salir. En plena cena, el mesero se acerco a preguntarle si quería una copa de Cognac, mas tarde me entere de que aquella era la palabra clave para poner en marcha el plan. Minutos después, un mimo se acerco a nuestra mesa, los comensales se volteaban a ver confundidos, pero todos lo mirábamos actuar. De pronto, el mimo saco una cajita de so bolsillo y me la dio… ¡Era el anillo de compromiso! Todo el restaurante aplaudía, cuando logre asimilar lo que sucedía, lo abrace y llore de la emoción.

* * *

Adaptación a Digimon del articulo Tu mundo/pareja de la revista Glamour, y de la pagina web de La peccata minuta.

Si tienes dudas sobre quien es Nat, la novia de Davis, es la "chica" que aparece en: Natsu e no tobira (La puerta al verano) un CD Drama de Digimon Adventre 02.

Curiosidad: En este capitulo se encuentra la única historia del fic que si es de mi autoria y es la de Mimi, TODAS las demás incluyendo a los personajes (por supuesto) no me pertenecen.

Ahora si ¿Cual fue tu propuesta favorita? En el próximo capitulo (el ultimo) veremos algunas propuestas de matrimonio que no salieron de acuerdo al plan.

Me puedes contactar en mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


	3. Propuestas que fracasaron

Los planes de estos chicos parecían buenos pero…

* * *

 **Joe:**

Mi esposa es muy unida a su familia, y yo quise proponerle matrimonio delante de ellos. Sus padres nos habían invitado a una parrillada con toda la familia, y pensé que sería el momento ideal. Delante de todos me arrodille y le dije –Cásate conmigo.

Fue bien romántico… hasta que su prima se echo a llorar. Llevaba más tiempo con su novio que nosotros y le dolió que él no le hubiera propuesto matrimonio. Con su llanto, echo a perder el ambiente feliz.

 **Yuu:**

Estaba esperando a que el anillo estuviera listo para proponerle matrimonio a mi novia. Un día llegue a casa y ella me había dejado una nota diciendo que la joyería había llamado para informar que podía ir a recoger el anillo. Me arruinaron la sorpresa y me moleste horrores. Ella dijo que no importaba, pero sé que hubiera preferido que la sorprendiera.

 **Cody:**

No quería que mi propuesta de matrimonio se convirtiera en un espectáculo, así que decidí llevar a mi novia a cenar y decírselo al llegar a casa. La cena fue muy agradable y todo estuvo delicioso. Llegamos a casa y yo serví champán, me arrodille ante ella y saque el anillo. Pero en medio de mi romántico discurso, el estomago se me viro al revés y tuve que correr al baño a vomitar. Ella me ayudo a recuperarme, pero al rato, también se enfermo. Resulto que nos habíamos intoxicado con la comida. Sin embargo, entre una cosa y la otra, al fin de dio el sí.

 **Taiki:**

Mi esposa y yo somos fanáticos del baloncesto. Y cuando llego la hora, decidí comprar un anuncio en la gran pantalla de la arena deportiva, pidiéndole que se casara conmigo. De pronto, en la pantalla se leyó: "Akemi, ¿te casarías conmigo? Te amo, Taiki". ¿El problema? Ella se llamaba Akane. Metieron la pata. Y ella empezó a decirme -¡Qué bello que alguien proponga matrimonio así! –y yo tuve que explicarle que había sido yo.

 **Kiriha:**

Estaba con mi novia en un concierto y la banda empezó a tocar nuestra canción. Me sentí tan lleno de amor por ella, que le propuse matrimonio. Me arrodille y le dije -¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Pero la música estaba tan alta, que ¡no me oía! Al cabo de mucho gritar, logro entenderme. Menos mal que me dijo que sí.

* * *

¡Ha llegado el fin! espero que hayas disfrutados de estas mini-historias. Déjame saber cual fue tu favorita.

Adaptación a Digimon del articulo "amor, deseo & pasión" de la revista Cosmopolitan.

Me puedes contactar en mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


End file.
